


Captain Grumpy Cat and The Winter St. Bernard

by TT_Angst_Queen



Series: Captain Grumpy Cat and the Winter St. Bernard [2]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, NCIS
Genre: Gap Filler, Jethro Gibbs as Captain America, M/M, Tony Stark as Tony Stark, because im evil, cackles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 13:31:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14333481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TT_Angst_Queen/pseuds/TT_Angst_Queen
Summary: Stark would help him find Tony, or so help him, God-(movie ending scene, sorta)





	Captain Grumpy Cat and The Winter St. Bernard

**Author's Note:**

> Sorrynotsorry

* * *

 

 

 

As soon as Jethro woke up in the Hospital and saw stark at his side, he immediately started on him.

 

“You will help me find him, Stark,” Jethro growled, glaring at Ironman, who rolled his eyes ( _Tony used to do that too, would never be intimidated by him no matter how much he grumped or growled, same with the howlies even if Tim took awhile to get there but Tony was the_ **_first_ ** -) as usual.

 

“Ok, Cap, first-” the man held up a finger, making Jethro’s scowl set even deeper, “I will help you, even tho I’m pretty sure the Winter Soldier killed my parents,” Jethro twitched, and Stark smiled sharply, “-and yeah, I should be pissed, and I was until I put my big boy pants on and stopped throwing a tantrum, because if the same thing happened to Rohdy I would forgive him because it wasn’t his fault,”

 

Jethro nodded, his eyes showing the thanks he wouldn’t dare say, and Stark nodded in acknowledgment.

 

“Third, or second, whatever- If it wasn’t for the fact that DiNozzo is the only thing the team is pretty sure would put a smile on your grumpy cat face, I would let you do this on your own, because while it wasn’t his fault, I’m still smarting that you were never gonna tell me, if I didn’t figure it out.”

“Grumpy...Cat?” Jethro raised an eyebrow in utter confusion, and Stark rolled his eyes and sighed.

 

“A meme, Gibbs.”

 

“...meme?”

 

* * *

 


End file.
